runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape Restaurant
The RuneScape restaurant was a player-made institution established after the destruction of the Wilderness Swarm, at the dawn of the Golden Age of Player-Player co-operation. It eventually became Establishment Origin The idea for a RuneScape Restaurant was dreamed up shortly after the destruction of the Wilderness Swarm and the ensuing parties and celebrations. The Restaurant was actually the house of the creator, Food4Thought. The house used to be a normal member one, until Food4Thought decided it would be a good idea to turn into a restaurant run by him and his friends. Therefore, he removed most of the rooms and replaced them with kitchens, dining rooms, bedrooms and games rooms, as well as a dungeon. The latter two were to allow the guests to have fun, the bedrooms for servants, and the first two for, obviously, making and eating food. Opening for business The Grand Opening occurred on August 4th 2010. At the first, business was very slow, but gradually more people arrived to buy the cheap food that was available and eventually the restaurant could have twenty or more players a day coming to purchase food. By the end of the first month, Food4Thought had made almost 70K, which he split equally between his staff of nine and himself. Rise to fame Eventually, players all over RuneScape began to arrive the restaurant, which was now working hard to keep supply over demand. On a good day, between a hundred and fifty to three hundred players might arrive. Although this was excellent for business, it was straining the resources of the restaurant far too much. When Food4Thought tried to hire more workers, the applicants were either cheats, incompetent, or some other problem - only two people out of the four hundred interviewed were considered mature and trustworthy enough to be hired. By the end of September, the Restaurant was ridiculously over-stretched, but continued to make and sell food despite the fact that at the end of a busy day they might have only thirty items of food left. To stay in business, Food4Thought realised he would either have to raise prices or work longer than he had time to do. Endorsment *''Also see: Update:The RuneScape Restaurant'' However, when all hope seemed lost, a JaGex mod arrived to talk with Food4Thought. After several minutes, Food4Thought made a deal with JaGex, and what a deal it was. JaGex would supply an endless source of basic cooking food and turn the Restaurant into a permanent, fully-programmed building, if the Restaurant siphoned off excessive amounts of cash to keep the market steady, hired more workers, and became a franchise of sorts. Everyone in the Restaurant agreed that it was a godsend, and hastily agreed to the deal. The next week, the Restaurant was replaced by a proper, official-looking building near Rimmington, complete with it's own music theme and NPCs. Food4Thought and his staff couldn't have been happier. Aftermath The Restaurant continued to operate for years, fuelled by the benefits provided by JaGex and a huge player base. The Restaurant was the springboard for the Golden Age of RuneScape, and it's numerous branches helped to bring food to millions of players and steady out the previously awry food market. By 2011, when player-made businesses were springing up all over RuneScape, the staff of the original restaurant were receiving 50K monthly for pay, and overall the whole business had made 5 billion coins, which it regularly invested in fellow businesses and gave as loans and charity funds. Closure When the Restaurant finally closed down in 2018, it had made approximately 2 trillion coins, and turned all its workers into billionaires. The Restaurant buildings themselves were staffed by NPCs. The now ultra-rich Food4Thought went on to create a successful chain of jewellery stores, whilst the destinies of other workers branched out into almost every niche there was: tour operator, taxi, miners, smithies, clan leaders, and all sorts of businesses. Eventually, Food4Thought and his original staff allied their businesses into the Fair Market Conglomeration Group or FMCG, which was one of the dominant forces in the higher RuneScape market, owning shares in almost every powerful company. = Other = category:The Golden Age of RuneScape